losviciosdeellafandomcom_es-20200214-history
URIEL HERNANDEZ DOMINGUEZ
Escribe aquí el primer párrafo de tu página. Encabezado de sección Los pronombres Los pronombres en inglés Pronombres Pronouns yo I tu/usted you él he ella she nosotros we ellos they yo me te you le (él) him le (ella) her nos us los them mi my tu your su (él) his su (ella) her nuestro our su (ellos) their mio mine tuyo yours suyo (él) his suyo (ella) hers nuestro ours suyo (ellos) theirs Ejemplos: I am happy. (Yo estoy feliz) I am a good student. (Yo soy un buen estudiante) ARTICULO El artículo indefinido, como su nombre indica, no define sustantivos. Es decir, no se refiere a un objeto concreto. Se usa cuando el objeto no es específico. Ejemplo: There is an apple on the table. (Hay una manzana sobre la mesa.) No posee género, por lo que es neutro. A computer A chair A bottle /su_note Se usa solo para la forma singular de los sustantivos. A towel A table A door Su forma habitual es a, a menos que le preceda una vocal, pues en ese caso sería an. La excepción a esta regla ocurre con la vocal u. Si la u tiene un sonido consonántico, es decir j como la de “yo”, debe usarse la forma a. Esto se ve mucho más claro en los siguientes ejemplos: a university a unicorn a utopia Si, en cambio, el sonido de la u es vocálico, como en ʌ, debe usarse el artículo an, veamos: an uncle an update an ulcer ADJETIVOS POSESIVOS Los adjetivos posesivos en inglés hacen referencia al poseedor y no a la cosa poseída y se usan con más frecuencia en inglés que en español. Preceden normalmente a los sustantivos que indican partes del cuerpo, parentesco, vestimenta y objetos personales, nombres que se usan en español con el artículo determinado: my, mi(s), mío - Se utiliza my para indicar que algo pertenece o se relaciona con uno mismo. - En una conversación o en una carta, my se usa delante de un nombre o una palabra para indicar afecto. (my darling...) - Puede utilizarse en frases como 'My God' (Dios mío) para indicar sorpresa. USO DE LAS PREPOSICIONES Las preposiciones pueden realizar distintas funciones: - Servir de enlace entre dos palabras o distintos elementos en la oración: I'll see you at five o'clock / Te veré a las cinco - Pueden acompañar a un verbo sirviendo de enlace a su complemento. En este caso, pueden no alterar el significado del verbo o alterarlo con lo que constituyen una palabra distinta. To look / Mirar (no altera el significado del verbo) To look after / Cuidar de (se altera el significado del verbo) - Cuando ponemos un verbo después de una preposición, en inglés normalmente se utiliza la forma ' ing' y no el infinitivo. You shouldn’t go to India without visiting the Taj Mahal. No deberías ir a la India sin visitar el Taj Mahal. I’m interested in studying psychology. / Estoy interesado en estudiar psicología. Las principales preposiciones en inglés son: about alrededor de, sobre above por encima de after detrás de, después de among entre (tres o más) at en, junto a before antes de, delante de behind detrás de below debajo de beneath debajo de beside junto a between entre (dos o más) but excepto, pero by por, junto a down hacia abajo except excepto for para, por, durante, desde hace from de, desde in en, dentro de into en, adentro like como, igual a near cerca de of de off de (alejándose), fuera de on en, sobre over por encima de, al otro lado since desde through a través de throughout por todo till = until hasta to a, hasta, hacia under por debajo de up hacia arriba upon (poniendo) sobre, encima with con without sin